Territory
by fullmoonwolf950
Summary: Author E.Vincent also known as Eddward Vincent buys a house in the woods that was sold to him by a random salesman. Out of nowhere comes back it's previous owner...and others. Kevedd. I suck at summary. Werewolf!kevin Hispanic!Double D
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first Kevedd fic. I hope you guys like this :) I don't know when the next one will come out but I AM finishing this! This is fun to write and Double D seems fun to write. Its long (I guess) and alot of info for just the first chapter but I hope you guys can endure enough to want a second one!

Okay so this is going story stay **M rated **for reasons. **SWEARING, BLOOD, DEATHS,SUPERNATURAL STUFF, LONG CHAPTERS, AND ECT.**

Oh, and before I forget! I like to think of Edd as a Hispanic mostly since Im also Hispanic and its more easier to right this! It's thanks to **_Salty Marshmallows_** and her marvelous fics! Okay! I do not own the show nor the characters cuz if I did the show would be back and in Highschool!

**-chapter 1-**

Writing is Art. An art that uses 26 letters in different combinations that makes up a story. A story that weaves itself onto a readers mind and imbibes them right in.

The true beauty in Writing is in the mind of the reader, who willingly (without knowing it) gives the writer a blank canvas to paint on with the words they have carefully selected to show you a place in their own time in a hue of their choosing and a tone of genre.

It is simply marvelous how a reader could get lost in this art as they forget that time is ticking and how reality simply vanishes with out them knowing and out of their grasp -getting lost in this new world they will call a reality for a while, feeling as if they've lived through everything- as they concentrated in a novel of words that created a sentence that made a paragraph and later on invented a story that televised itself in their eyes.

The creators of this type of art are called Authors who have decided (just like any other artists out their) that they will achieve wealth and greatness by expressing themselves in what they enjoy doing, and that is writing.

I simply have always loved reading as young child. I learned for fun and study as a hobby when my two best friends were simply too busy to entertain me with their characteristic ways.

An only child whose parents were absent in his childhood days all the way to his adolescent years barely making it to his early twenties reminding him that he is theirs. Such remarkable parents I have, who have sacrificed being with their son so said son could live comfortable in a life were he had everything but, parents.

Even then as a 23 year old Hispanic young man, I didn't know how to act around them. Should I be formal and talk about politics or lay back and let loose? Years of not having them around have not shown me how to act around them then (and still now ) when they came knocking into my metaphorical door and barged right in. But even so, I'm glad that they can accept me for me and are trying to win back a place in my heart that was always theirs, just empty and dusty except for the silhouettes that stood in the light for what seemed an eternity.

The only times my parents ever talked to me was to know about my education. They always wanted me to be one step in front of every one and they never expected anything more than perfection. They would leave sticky notes behind with weighted words that pressured me enough to were I would collapse in my own bed and not wish to get up for anything in the world and that pushed me into finding an escape, a way to vent out everything that was jarred inside my head.

Without even realizing it, a friend had accidentally advised me to write it all down. A paper and a pencil have only ever been used in my hands to write down notes, never to paint my negative feelings in print. Before I knew it I was doing this every day and every time I will be over zealous at the thought of telling a spiral notebook about the events in my day.

This led on to many notebooks neatly stacked in my shelves by dates and before I knew it my Ap English III teacher,Mrs. Granados(1)(a woman who I could speak in both English and Spanish since she herself was Hispanic), spoke to me about trying out for a writing contest. A contest were I had to write a fictional story about whatever I wanted that won me a scholarship into the finest FineArts school in the nation. Maybe it was the moment when I submitted my work, or maybe it was when I stroked one key on my key board that landed me five hours with 40 pages and going or maybe it was when I agreed into doing this that had marked my life as an Author.

Whatever it was I am glad for it.

This was how I became a known Author as ' ' and wrote fiction for the things that I could portrait into the minds of my readers. The imagination of one was endless and struck wonders to every man.

But at the moment I seem to be in a pickle. I am in what an author fears to be in when they want to get some writing done...

Writers Block.

This could be caused by anything, a plot in a story that is too thick to touch, a

disturbance in the force, or just no motivation and/or inspiration.

I guess that at the moment the reason for my Writers Block is due to my break up with my significant other of six fantastic years. The break up had landed me being furious for an amount of three hours trashing the exact apartment we've lived in all those six years and then later on I ended up back with my supporting parents as a sobbing banshee.

I've been here for a week now and I can't find the will to open my laptop and see any of my work, because I know that when I open it I will go back to being hay wired for the picture that I have as a screen saver; a picture of Nick and I zoomed in to our meshed up faces laughing, a picture someone took and send it to me. Luckily for me I still held on to a spiral notebook were I kept every event in my life.

He was my full inspiration to writing the trilogy of my beloved books that were at the moment famous. You could say they were Harry Potter famous but not even close. A supernatural type of story that was based of his words for the two novels out and our romance as well. Now, even thinking of simply writing something like a romantic scene or anything close to how the main character and the antagonist in the story interact had me flinching at the way my poor heart broke even more.

To think that I was in love with a man like him repulsed me now as I reminiscing all those times he had walked over me repeatedly, and yet their were more sweeter moments that were worth all the pain.

...

Shaking my head away from those memories I stood up from my bed and made my way out of my room and downstairs were I could hear my mother humming. I shouldn't even be thinking if Nick, my mother has been scolding me on that very fact.

"Bueno Dias Mama." I greeted her in our native tongue. (Good morning mother)

My mother was a women of pride when it came to being a Mexican woman. She was born in Nuevo Laredo, Mexico, it is a border city that two bridges led to Laredo Tx, a Hispanic city were my mother said I was born in. In a bad neighborhood were 'Fiestas' were always held, the poor lived in and gangs will roam was were she lived for 20 years. My grandmother Eva, pushed my mother through her education as she worked in a 'Carniceria' all for my mother. It was because of my Grandmother Eva that my mother sought to move them both to Laredo Tx. were my mother met my father, a Hispanic man who always meant serious business, fell in love and achieved the same goal. Together they made enough money to please but not enough time for me.(2)

My mother, a curvy tanned women with beauty marks in every part of her body, turned away from the stove to greet me with her enchanting smile, a smile that I did not inherit.

"Bueno Dias Edduardo." She replied. (Good Morning Eddward)

My mother always spoke Spanish in the house (something I learned since they've barged into my life) but none outside.

"Can I help you with break fast mother?"

She shook her head and pointed to a yellow crock next to the stove with its lid on the other side holding ready tortillas. "Me puedes ayudar con poniendo las tortillas en la mesa amor." She turned back to her rice as she turned of the fire for the tortillas, putting the last one in the crock and putting the lid askew.(you can help me by putting the tortillas in the table love)

"Will father be accompanying us in having breakfast this fine morning?" I asked. Everything was in place, the white table spread and the green tablecloths, the two windows in the dining room were open letting fresh tranquil light into the house giving us a great view of our neighbors wooden fences. Ever since my mother stepped into the house she seemed to bright up the whole place making it feel like a home instead of just a house that I've been living in for years. I wasn't complaining though it was quite strange to wake up thinking someone broke into the house when my mom turned on the radio and put her Vicente Fernandez albums.(3)

"Que dijistes?" (What you say?)

I sighed. "Papa va a comer con nosotros esta vez?" (Is dad going to eat with us this time?)

"No sweetie, el se fue temprano a trabajar." (he left early to work) She sat down two plates of huevo rancheros, beans with a dip of rice in the middle of it and brought the guacamole bowl to the table as she sat down before snapping herself right back up to get the drinks. "Que quieres mi amor? Jugo o leche? Yo lla tengo mi cafe." (What do you want my love? Juice or milk? I already have my coffee.)

"Milk please."

I stared down at my plate. The only time I've eaten like this was back in Laredo Tx. where I mostly spent my days with my grandmother. God only knows how much I miss my Abuela Eva, such a sweet woman who thought me everything my parents couldn't, it was thanks to her that I am with a high IQ. I havent spoken to her ever since graduation when she dragged both my parents to see me. If she could see me now, she would be disappointed to see her 'Dado' depressed over a man.

I grabbed a tortilla from the crock and started to eat while my mother spoke animatedly about last night while I slept. I listen full heartedly giving her my own little replies and a few chuckles at her stories. I always loved my mother, she made my father look less frightful than usual with her on his sight. He just seemed to brake that cold look in his cyan eyes every single time (as I've noticed) when he looks into my mothers chocolate eyes.

They've been in love since the very beginning.

At that thought I envied both my parents, forty or so years in love with each other while I only had six one sided years...

I gulped down the tears trying to pretend that nothing was wrong as a laughed loudly with my mother. But a women could always tell when something was wrong with their intuition and I knew that she knew because she went silent and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Eddward." It was serious now. She did not speak English in the house unless it was important, mostly, she never said my name in its English pronunciation. "A week has passed since the day you came back home crying your eyes out, your father and I are worried of you." Her eyes showed guilt " I know,...we haven't been here for you, that we just...took you away from your Abuela and brought you here so far away from home and what's worse is that we left you- our pride and joy, alone at such a young age, but we are here now mijo," she grabbed my hand that held my cup of milk with both her soft hands and this time I couldn't help the sniff that came out of me nor the trickle of tears, "Te amamos Eduardo, y solo te quieremos ayudar amor." (We love you Eddward, and we just want to help you love.)

Half of my plate was forgotten and so was my mother's coffee as she stood and took me into her arms as I broke down in front of her. "M-Mami..." I sobbed out. (M-mommy...) I guess that had her tearing up a little as well. I've never called her more than mother like a mature person I was. She was never their for me to call her that as a little kid, but here she was with me. Holding me tight calling me her son, my head tucked in her shoulder even if I was taller than her, her gentle hands caressing my black neck length hair and kissing my neck telling me how much she loved me and that I would get through this. "I loved him, six years just to find out that it meant nothing to him! I-I can't! I can't Mami I CAN'T understand WHAT WENT ON IN MY HEAD TO FALL IN LOVE with...with..." I hesitated trying to look for a word in my big vocabulary, but I couldn't find a better words than the ones in Spanish. " UN maldito cERDO!"(a fucking pig). Mother just nodded and and tried to shush my sobbing self.

...

...

A few hours later, I got everything out of my system and needed a gulp of air. I told my mother that I would be out for a while and be back for when father got back. She seemed worried of even letting me out after my breakdown in breakfast, but she nodded thinking that it will be the best for me.

I drove around Peach Creek and then a little more farther away with the thought that maybe I could clear my head with a Cd of my favorite artists and maybe stop in the park that was out of town and closer to the forest just about an hour away from town.

But, something caught my eye a little farther from the park. It was a giant circle of doves and crows flying in two different circles of their respected shades and then mashingeach others circles together to make a huge mixed circle and then separate away from each other. I slowed down to a stop on the side of the road watching in amazement.

"What strange sequence their doing." I spoke out loud.

I wondered to myself if someone was training this birds but that would mean that who ever it was had enough patients and love for this birds to do something quite as tricky as this.

I made a decision.

I drove towards the destination of the birds with pure curiosity.

...

...

...

They were closer to the middle of the forest than I expected them to be. I left my car near a wooden broken down door (I would question myself about this later, surely no one lived in the woods this days.) and kept my eyes on the birds as I fast walked my way to their destination. Many ideas of why they were doing that came into mind but nothing enough to make me back down and get back in the vehicle. I watched fascinated as they went from doing a circle to looping around each other and later on zig-zagging each other.

After what felt like hours of walking I was close enough to halt and look at were i was stepping on. It was a two story house, built on what I presume to be fine yet- broken and trashed wood, a fire place soldiered itself somewhere in the back. A broken down porch that by just stepping on one of its three steps creaked in annoyance. I wince at the noise and immediately took quick careful steps up. The door seemed to be like a sore thumb since it was well taken care of unlike the rest of the house, it stood out from all the broken wood and splinters here and their with being all bright red with a shiny door knob.

As I raised my hand to touch the knob I heard the crows get louder and the doves flutter away.

I turn to look up at the sky but immediately screamed as a man in a dusty brown suit stood only three feet away from the porch with a smile.

"Good Lord man!" i yelled as i grabbed on to my chest.

I didn't know know if I was referring to his random appearance or the filthy looking suit he wore. Honestly, did he go through Hell for it to look like that?..

Holding a suit case the exact same color as his suit he took one step forward and the crows came down pecking at the grassless ground of the lawn.

"Good evening I've been expecting you." He greeted me.

All I could do was stare at him as he got close enough in a proximity were if he tried anything funny I would be able to step back and run. I stayed silent for about another second letting him introduce himself as I let all of this register in my brain. "I am Mr. Salutan Delaer, Im glad you're here and just right on time." He raised his arm towards me ready to shake hands but I just stared at him.

I gulped down a scream and raised my hand to shake his. "H-Hello?"

He acted as if my awkwardness towards him was nothing and pointed a finger at the door. "Boy am I glad that you chose this house! You have no idea how hard it is to sell a house that is in the middle of the woods. Let me tell yah my friend,...it's HARD!" He laughed and I only stared at him as if he grew a fourth head.

"Pardon? Did you just say 'sell'?" I must be hearing things.

"But of course !" He gave me a bright smile.

I shook my head and scolded my face at him. "You must be mistaken sir, I am not looking for a house and how do you if you mind my asking, but how you know that I am ?" I questioned. Certainly this man meant trouble if he knew who I was and sneaked up on me.

Was he following me the whole way through the woods?

I narrowed my eyes as he laughed even more and then grabbed the door knob forcing me to move away.

"Oh Eddward, " he shook his head as if I just said something very silly but my eyes widened at the say of my name. "You haven't seen the inside of the place, don't judge until you see it all and I assure you that you'll love it." He turned at me as he gave me another eye squinting smile and turned back and opened the door.

I gulped as the door opened with ease and fresh air -fresher than the air outside - gave me goosebumps. I grabbed on to my black beanie covering the back of my neck as he stepped in. "Come in. Come in and see its beauty."

I barely took one step in when I heard something in the wind whisper to me, and it might have been my imagination but I heard it whisper:

'Don't go in.'

I ignored it and entered the house feeling like Ive just sealed my own death. I blinked as i kept looking around at the inside.

It was big and spacious with cobwebbed furniture and broken stairs in the middle of two different hallways. The floor had some holes and so did the ceiling were a giant crystal (probably fake ones) chandelier in the middle of the room were I had subconsciously moved to.

"Filthy, filthy, filthy." I muttered as I looked at everything. Their was not one thing that seemed cleaned.

"Well you know, with a little of construction work and some good touch in decorating this place can look magnificent! I know people who can do all that for you for free in three days tops!" I turned back to Mr. Salutan D. who gesture me to follow him to one of the two hall ways.

'Why am I following this man?' I questioned myself. I was ready to stop and run back to the door but as I was about to, Mr. Salutan turned with a very serious face. I thought that this was it, he was going to kill me but all he did was bring out a card.

"I assure you, , that I am a professional, honest man of my word. This is my card to assure you that I only wish to find you a respectful house of your choosing." I took hold of the card but didn't look much at it.

"I don't mean to come out as a creepster sir, I am here to serve." He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie a little before putting up a smile."Now how about we look around? I assure you that you will fall in love with this house!" And he started to walk.

Their was this...pull, a force that had me walking with this man and their was nothing I could do. I looked back at the red door and I saw it open by itself. I stopped for a second staring at it. The wind seem to blow again and I could here that voice again, a ghostly whisper in my ear as i felt goosebumps run down my arms.

'Get out of here, don't be fooled.' It said.

But my curiosity was more greater than this voice and I turned back to see Mr. Salutan D. watching me with calculating eyes. I looked down at my shoes as I kept walking towards him, missing the smirk that played in his face for a second. "Alrighty! So if we keep going this way, you will clearly see this big doors right here. This is the kitchen!"

I tried to listen at him and look around, but it was futile once I caught the red door in my peripheral vision closing itself shut.

(1) this is a teacher of mine.:)

(2) I've put parts of my life in this story, yes I did.

(3) look him up! He is a man with a beautiful voice that many fell in love with 3

thats all for now folks! Next time...Kevin comes in!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so Kevin doesn't come out here due to the chapter getting frikking long so i cut it half way. So yeah. I hope you like it!**

"...And as you can see not only you but all your guest will have the comfort of fabulous beds in their bedroom." Mr. Salutan D. chuckled and went on about the fine wood that was carved into the bed.

Intriguing.

We kept on with this ambiguous tour around the abandoned house. We were upstairs at the moment looking at all seven rooms that unlike the rest of the house, they were still intact. Beautiful craftsmanship on the wood with designs of wolves, fishes and bears, like telling a little story pressed in every room, a book shelf (with marvelous books that have intrigued me enough to note were each one is in what room)in every corner of the room diagonal from the bed next to a window that held silk curtain; all a silky blue, were I viewed many things close by.("Is that a-" "Yes, a pumpkin patch!"). A walk in closet, big enough for my mother to stack all her shoes and then some more while also holding a full body mobile mirror.

But, at the moment when we entered this very room I stopped right on the door frame and knitted my eyebrows together as my eyes roamed around while trying to feign that I was paying attention to D.

It was the room closest to the master bedroom, it had a different atmosphere than all the other five rooms. Yes, it held all the same resemblance of all the others (not including the master bedroom of course) , but their was something...obscure.

As I looked around trying to find any given clues, squinting here and their, I over heard something that caught my interest.

My head snapped back at Mr. Salutan D. who was examining one of the books in the shelf. "Could you please repeat that last sentence?"

He looked up at me as he turned a page. "I don't see why I should ." He discarded the book and checked his appearance in the hanging circular mirror. "All I said is that a child used to own this room." I blinked at this and looked around, it was clear as day now and I could see the little clues. On top of the drawer were little cobwebbed toys, the bed has some color drawn on to it as if someone tried to color the figures in the wood.

_How in Einsteins name did I miss this things?_

"A child lived here." I thought out loud. It wasn't an interesting topic to him and it showed in the other males expression but I couldn't help but love children.

It wasn't a secret among my friends and Nick that I wanted to adopt. To start a family. At first it just seemed like a 'What if we adopted?' And later on after family parties my question turned into a 'Do you want to adopt a kid and be a real family?'. I remember his pale face turned even paler and how he sputtered around. 'I don't feel like it's the right time to think about this Edd, we need to live a little, be free from such a huge responsibility and go out first!' I should have known it was just him telling me fish stories so he wouldn't be chained to me.

"Yes, yes one did, sadly for the little fellow, he went into the woods, " he pointed outside the window, mimicking a person walking with his fingers, "and never came back."

Frowning I got closer to the window I moved the curtains and stared out into the woods. It was terrible news to hear that a kid got abducted and were later found dead the next day in the woods or in the creek or in some dead end street. It's been happening often, either a child would be taken away while in their own bed or out of their home in Peach Creek, this led on to having a curfew for anyone under 21 and having cops to take shifts at night roaming around looking for any perpetrator 24/7.

"Tragic story I know, but hey what can you do about it? Now how about we check another room in the other side of the house!"

I rolled my eyes at the thought of more rooms. I turned to follow only to have a tug on my sleeve catch my attention and of my tourist.

"Is everything all right?" He inquired.

"I-" I turned back at the window and looked down, I was ready to reply that my sleeve got caught on a nail in the window but paused myself as I stared down at something else.

A cactus, a small little thing that stood at the corner of the window frame. One of its pricks held my sleeve as if holding me, asking me to not leave it alone. I grabbed it and held it to inspect. I couldn't help but feel quickly attached to it.

"Why, what a lovely specimen, a little cacti." I muttered.

"I would advise you to let go of that plant ." I turned with the plant in hand, he didn't seem very happy anymore. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh I must apologize for touching whats not mine," I hesitated to put it back down. Such a precious little life, what was it doing here alone? "If it's not much of a bother to you good sir, would you mind if I kept this cactus?"

My gaze lowered to inspect the plant again. I liked this cactus. Such a fine specimen, little and full of life as if it was screaming emotions at me.

He glared at the plant as if it had just insulted him in some way. "Mr. Vincent, I wouldn't like for you to worry for such an atrocious plant." He said.

"Atrocious?" I jumped back at his choice of word. Eye brow raised I watched as he nodded and repeated for I to put back the cactus. I frowned but obeyed. It was futile and a waste of time to argue with him about a plant, even if I wanted the plant. I put the cactus back on the window frame and walked out with my tourist whose mood had cheered.

"Now lets see, I've shown you all the rooms except for the Masters that one you can always see it when you buy the house..."he kept mumbling to himself about where we've been and where we haven't. I looked back at the cactus. I pursed my lips.

'_Huh_...' I thought._ 'Didn't I put it facing the window?'_

"Ah yes! I remember now, follow me!" My tourist exclaimed loudly with a snap of his fingers. He started to-what seem to be- prance straight to the stairs and took two at a time while I speed walk down them. I wasn't one to have enough stamina or air for athletic things such as this...however athletic you see this to be.

...

Two giant oval doors with the same craftsmanship like the beds except instead of wolves, fishes and bears, it was mythical creatures and squiggly symbols and what I will assume to be the Latin language carved on top of the door. The same as of telling an arduous tale.

I didn't have enough time to even inspect the door before they were flung open and I squinted at the sheer light pouring out. "And this, this is the library!"

When I finally got my eyesight focused I gasped at the beauty in front of me.

"O-oh my..." lo and behold.

Little shelves of books, giant shelves of books, a squared table with a typewriter in the middle next to a **BOOK**!

Big books, small books, long books, short books! Books with titles, books without titles, old books and new books alike!

And as I walked in like a kid in a candy store looking at all the delicious flavors, I couldn't help but squeal as I saw that all of the books were in alphabetical order!

I walked around the whole library inspecting the various of shelves and gliding my hand around the spines of all books.**CLEAN**!Mr. Salutan just watched in amusement without saying a word.

"Oh my! Such magnificent collection! Alphabetical, Order, cleaned, and," I gasped, my smile getting bigger by my inspection of the many shelves " in order by genre, also alphabetically organized! How wonderful!" I couldn't help the joy I felt at this.

I loved books. They were simply amazing papers stacked together with printed words that needed so much attention this days. Such knowledge put into them, the emotions, the suspense, the thrill of being sucked in to a good book on a rainy day!

"The previous owner, traveled around the world and for some reason had a thing for collecting various types of books, as you can see theirs all types. By the info that I could get of the owner, he was more into the supernatural."

I turned away from the beauty and looked at the giant windows in the background. They gave you a full view of the pumpkin patch. So many pumpkins, and they seem to have been taken care of by whoever used to live here.

I smiled.

This house was perfect, filthy and in need of fixing and some (or many) things that needed to be thrown...but perfect none the less.

"Is that a 'I'm buying this house' smile I see?"

I snapped out of my daze and looked at him who moved without my knowing closer to me. I took a step back from him and looked anywhere but him.

"I-I...Mr. Salutan, this house is very lovely and suitable for someone like me but, I can't afford such a house."

"Oh if it's the cost of the house and all the bills that comes with it, then you shouldn't worry your little head ." He sent a creepy smile at my way and before I could object he kept on talking. " You can leave all that to me."he began to walk out and I followed ready to deny his offer but what he said next froze me in mid step wondering how he knew so much.

"Besides, what better way than to move on from a tragic break up and out of your parents hair than to buy a house."

"How do yo-"

"How I know things is really not important at the moment Eddward, what is important is that you want this house."

My suspicion grew.

"I do NOT wish to buy a house from you!" I started to march to the direction of the door and-IT WAS OPEN! This house was creeping me the more I stayed in here. I needed to get out of here and get home. I don't think my mother and father will believe the mishap I have set myself into.

Before I could get ahold of the door, I felt a heavy weight clasped on my shoulder and I was immediately turned. I stared at him in bewildered fear.

I couldn't move.

Not willingly, and not because he held my shoulder but I just couldn't. It was as if my legs stopped obeying my brain and decided to rebel.

I gulped feeling myself shake as he nailed me with a burning gaze.

" , I will just say this once and I do hope you could make the right choice." His voice had lowered in tone and his brown eyes looked darker than usual. I felt threatened.

He let go of me and I felt as if a force pushed me back. Before I could fall on my behind I took quick steps until i was fully balanced and far from him. He was looking at me with calculating eyes, watching my every room. I stopped moving and gulped down the quakes my body has been taking. I need to hold my ground.

He cleared his throat and spoke. " This house, " he gestured at everything in our surroundings, "was built for someone like you. We've looked, for someone like you . If you took ahold of this house, not only will I assure you that you won't have to worry about the bills and the construction work,but you could start anew. Away from that one sided love past, away from society. You can have your own lovely solitude, your own place and when people visit you they will be amazed by this place, they will compliment everything even the floor they step on. " the smile that beheld his features disappeared in an instant,"but, if you step out from this house right now, not only will you be missing on a great opportunity,...you will be left with 'What ifs' and find that no other place you try to get will be as perfect as this house is for you. " he gestured to the door and I turned to look at it. It was still half open as if waiting for me to walk out. "When you leave this house, you have decided and this house wont be for you anymore, it'll be someone else's."

I turned to look at him. "But you said this house was perfect for m-"

"It'll be someone else's."he repeated.

I stayed silent as I thought of this. This house was magnificent. The only reason I came here was because of the flock in the sky and now...

I didn't want to leave.

Mr. Salutan D. sat on the cobwebbed couch and i cringed at him. He grabbed something from a hidden pocket under his coat and brought it out. It appeared to be a contract and a pen.

"Tell you what, how about you stay here for a month and then tell me if you like this house or not."

I bit my lip.

A month?

In here?

...

"A week." I said.

He squinted before responding. "Three weeks?"

I folded my hands around my chest. "A week."

He pursed his lips before he let out a grin. "How about yah stay for two weeks, if in a week you call then the deal is off. how 'bout it?" he held the pen for me to take.

i hesitated for a while but after thinking through it, i agreed with his terms and signed my name.

He smirked. "Perfect. Now come back here in three days, we'll have the house ready for you in no time." he tucked it away from sight and got up from the couch. I coughed as the dust swirled around me. He walked towards the door and held it open.

"It was a pleasure house hunting with you Eddward." He sounded odd. As if he had suddenly turned from a dusty coat to an expensive luxurious satin dress. And just like how he appeared behind me, he walked out of the house and disappeared into thin air.

"This must be some odd dream." I muttered to myself holding a hand to my forehead and closed my eyes. After seconds ticked by I opened them and looked around only to notice nothing has changed. "...Right..." I sighed and started getting out of the house."I better get home, mother and father must be worrying"

...

...

It was late when I got home. My father had brought his work home and was occupied by the time I got their. Mother seemed to be done with everything, house chores and office work (she did everything by web now) and was watching some show with a hot cocoa in hand.

"Edduardo," my mother got up and marched her way towards me, "Jesu Cristo hijo mio!" She exclaimed as she held my cheeks in her hands and examined my face for any wounds. "Donde te has metido? Pensé que estabas con el enano y el Chico alto." (Jesus Christ son, where have you been? I thought you were with the little guy and that tall one.)

My mother has never called Eddy and Ed by their names, she always called them by the shorty (which if Eddy ever found out he will have a fit) and the tall guy, my mother had a soft spot for the gentle giant that was Ed.

"Mother please, I'm fine. I needed to be alone for a while, I'm fine." I reassured her.

Fathers voice boomed from were he sat in the table. "Honey, leave the boy alone. His a grown up already, going to turn 30 in three years, if he needs to be out of the house than let him it's better than having him here cooped up and eating all of our mint ice cream." The last part was muttered but was loud enough for my mother and I to hear.

"Your dads right on one thing honey, te estas haciendo gordito con toda la niebe Que te comes." (Your getting fat with all that ice cream your eating). She patted my abdomen and left me standing their flabbergasted.

"T-the...the nerve!"

**ill se to it to put the other part soon but until then I shall try and catch up on some things :)**


End file.
